


Angelic Laughter [Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Moira notices something rather obscure, but rather interesting about her coworker. Even if it is a little embarrassing.





	Angelic Laughter [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angelic Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338205) by [HackedTig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig). 



> Thank you to HackedTig for giving my permission to record this.

cover art by me

Length: 07:12 [3.17 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zaNMqTeBa09zi04GKmeXlYxYNHsSVFqV)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/162ln8onz6i6w2u/Angelic_Laughter%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)


End file.
